


Kisses & Bubbles

by QueenTrickster



Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Bubbles - Freeform, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Sunshine Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenTrickster/pseuds/QueenTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started in a park, with kisses and bubbles and promises.</p><p>~</p><p>"Mark, will you be my friend?” Jack asked, staring up into Mark’s brown eyes with his big blue eyes, an innocent expression on his face.</p><p>“Alright, I will be your friend!” Mark said, a big smile lighting up his face, "We can play together! Do you like bubble sticks? I really like them!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses & Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for the first prompt of the Sushine Fluff Challenge which was 'Bubbles' and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out, I hope you guys will enjoy it as well :)
> 
> Also, fun fact, one of my nicknames when I was younger used to be the Dutch word for bubble

Jack cried softly as he sat on the ground behind a few bushes on the edge of the park, clutching his scraped knee, when a shadow fell over him and when he looked up, still sniffling with tears running down his face, he saw a tall boy that was probably a year or so older than him. The kid looked down on him with a worried look on his face and when he saw Jack’s scraped knee he quickly knelt down next to him.

 

“Did you hurt your knee? Did you fall?” the boy asked, his brown eyes focused on Jack’s face.

 

“My brother pushed me,” Jack mumbled, “he wanted to play with one of my toys but I didn’t want to give it to him because I wanted to play with it. Then he pushed me and now my knee hurts.”

 

The face of the other kid scrunched up in thought as he looked back and forth between Jack’s face and knee. Then he suddenly bent down and pressed a light kiss on Jack’s hurt knee, making Jack hiccup in surprise.

 

“Pain, pain, go away!” the other boy chanted, his expression one of concentration and determination. “Did that help? My mummy always uses that spell on me when I get hurt,” the boy asked and Jack sniffled one last time before he nodded, “Yeah, it feels a little better now, thank you. Who are you? I’m Jack, I just moved here.”

 

“I’m Mark and I am ten!” Mark proudly proclaimed while he got up, “How old are you?”

 

“I’m nine. Mark, will you be my friend?” Jack asked, staring up into Mark’s brown eyes with his big blue eyes that were still a bit red from crying, an innocent expression on his face.

 

“Alright, I will be your friend!” Mark said, a big smile lighting up his face as he extended his hand towards Jack, “I’ll pull you up so we can play together!”

 

A big grin spread over Jack’s face and all thoughts of his scraped knee and the fight with his stupid brother disappeared as he accepted Mark’s hand. “Okay.”

 

Once he got up Mark kept holding onto his hand as he pointed to a dense group of trees not so far away from them, “My secret hideout is there, it’s really pretty and I’ve never shown it to anyone so you’ll have to keep it a secret, okay?”

 

Jack just nodded and Mark started walking towards the group of trees, pulling Jack along with him. Soon the tall trees towered over them and blocked the sun and Jack couldn’t help but feel a little scared and he squeezed Mark’s hand hard, trying to walk as closely to the taller boy as possible. When Mark felt Jack squeezing his hand he turned around slightly to give Jack a reassuring smile and suddenly Jack felt a lot safer.

 

“We’re here,” Mark said as he pushed the branches of bushes out of the way and suddenly he and Jack were standing in a small clearing, beams of sunlight falling on a small pond and the small field filled with flowers surrounding it.

 

“This is my secret hideout,” Mark said, clearly proud of this little paradise.

 

“It’s so pretty!” Jack exclaimed, “You’re so lucky to have this as your hideout!”  

 

“It can be our secret hideout if you want?” Mark offered, broad smile on his face and Jack’s gaze snapped from the clearing towards Mark’s face, his mouth slightly opened as he stared at the other boy.

 

“Really? Can this really be our hideout? You don’t mind?”

 

“Of course not, we’re friends! And it’s fine as long as you don’t tell anyone, it’s a secret hideout after all,” Mark said.

 

“I won’t tell anyone! I’ll never tell anyone!” Jack said loudly as he looked at Mark with a big smile on his face and Mark beamed at him.

 

“Great! I will show you some of the stuff that I keep here, it isn’t much because I don’t have a place to store it yet but I have two bubble sticks here so we can play with those if you want. Do you like bubble sticks? I really like them!” Mark rambled as he walked over towards a tree stump, pulling a little shoebox out from between its roots.

 

“I have never played with them,” Jack confessed as he followed Mark.

 

Mark looked up from the shoebox in shock, “You have never played with them? Never ever?” Jack shook his head, “Never ever,” he mumbled, feeling embarrassed.

 

Mark scrunched up his face as he stared at Jack. “Well, it’s alright I guess,” he said after thinking about it for some time, “you can play with them now and you can play with me so that’s, like, double the fun!”

 

He quickly lifted the lid of the shoebox and grabbed two small bottles and thrusted one of them into Jack’s hand.

 

“Here,” Mark said, “this is a bubble stick and you can blow bubbles with it. I’ll show you how.”

 

Mark shook the bottle hard and pulled out the stick and blew on the circle at the end of it and a stream of bubbles appeared in front him.

 

“Wow, that looks so awesome!” Jack yelled excitedly, “I’m gonna try it too!”

 

He shook his bottle with enthusiasm and pulled out the stick, blowing hard on the end but no bubbles appeared to fill the sky, instead the thin membrane covering the circle snapped.

 

“Why-, why didn’t it work?” he asked with a bewildered look on his face that made Mark giggle. Normally Jack didn’t like it when other kids giggled around him but when Mark did it he somehow didn’t really mind.

 

“You blew too hard, you have to blow it a little softer to get bubbles,” Mark explained and he showed Jack once again how he did it, filling the air with bubbles that gleamed in the sunlight.

 

“Oh I get it now!” Jack exclaimed, full of enthusiasm once more, “Thanks, Mark!”

 

Once again no bubbles appeared and Mark’s giggling filled the clearing, “Now you’re doing it not hard enough, Jack!”

 

“I didn’t know blowing bubbles could be this difficult,” he murmured with a frown on his face.

 

Mark ruffled his hair and smiled, “Don’t worry you will get it right this time.” Jack smiled back at Mark and tried it again, a determined expression on his face as he carefully tried to create bubbles.

 

This time a gentle stream of small bubbles floated upwards and Jack stared at them with his mouth slightly open and then he turned to face Mark, bouncing with it excitement.

 

“I did it! I made bubbles! Did you see that, Mark? Did you see it?” he asked while pointing at the bubbles.

 

“Yes I saw,” Mark beamed at him and Jack felt his own grin grow even wider.

 

“This is so much fun, I’m gonna make so much bubbles!” he exclaimed as he shook his bottle again, ready to make more bubbles.

 

Mark just laughed as he made more bubbles that gently floated upwards and in the end Jack and Mark spend the whole afternoon filling the clearing with bubbles and giggles, forgetting about the time and their surroundings, only thinking about bubbles, each other and the fun that they were having.

 

~*0*~

 

After what felt like forever Mark and Jack were walking back hand in hand with wide grins on their face.

 

“I had so much fun today! Do you wanna play again tomorrow?” Jack asked.

 

“Of course I will play with you again,” Mark answered while he softly squeezed Jack’s hand, “I had lots of fun today, and tomorrow is gonna be even more fun, I’m sure of it.”

 

Jack just smiled at Mark and they walked in silence for a few moments until Jack broke the silence.

 

“Mark,” he asked softly and with a serious tone, “Do you wanna be my best friend?”

 

The other boy abruptly stopped so he could stare at Jack. “You want to be my best friend?” he asked in surprise.

 

“Ye-, yeah, I, uh, I really like you and, uh, I don’t know anyone here, so I wondered if you wanted to be my best friend,” Jack stuttered while a blush coloured his cheeks.

 

“Of course I want to be your best friend!” Mark exclaimed with a bright smile on his face, brighter than Jack had seen all day.

 

“Then, then lets pinky promise!” he said happily, “Let's promise to be best friends for ever!”

 

“Sure!” And so both boys pinky promised to be best friends forever.

 

“I am so happy that we’re gonna be best friends forever!” Jack laughed as he and Mark continued to walk home, still holding hands, “And I can’t wait to blow more pretty bubbles with you!”

 

~*0*~

 

It was the smell of pancakes that woke Jack up and he fluttered his eyes to get used to the light. He stretched and yawned as he slid out of his bed, following the smell of pancakes to the kitchen.

 

He smiled when he saw the familiar figure of his husband behind the stove making the pancakes and Jack hugged him from behind.

 

“Good morning, Mark,” he mumbled, still sleepy, as he pressed a kiss against Mark’s skin.

 

“So the sleeping beauty is finally awake?” Mark laughed and Jack grumbled something incomprehensible and Mark assumed that Jack was telling him to shut up.

 

“Sorry sorry,” he said with a smile as he flipped one of the pancakes, “Did you sleep well?”

 

Jack hummed against Mark’s skin, “Yes, I had a nice dream, a really nice dream.”

 

“Oh? What did you dream about?” Mark asked curiously.

 

“I had a dream about the first time we met, do you remember that? You found me crying behind a few bushes and took me to your secret hideout where we blew bubbles for hours. We were there for so long that when we got back home we both got the scolding of our lives from our mums because we had worried them so much.”

 

Mark smiled as he turned around, facing the love of his life, “Of course I still remember the day that I met my soulmate. I pressed a kiss on your hurt knee and we pinky promised to be best friends forever.”

 

“But instead we became best lovers forever,” Jack murmured against Mark’s lips just before they pressed against his lips. For a few moments they lost themselves in the kiss until suddenly a small and sleepy voice interrupted them.

 

“Daddies? Are the pancakes done yet? I’m hungry.”

 

Mark turned around to face their little daughter, Sam, and smiled, “They’re almost done darling, don’t you worry.”

 

Jack walked over to her and picked her up, pressing a kiss against her cheek as he walked back to Mark with her. “Good morning little one, did you sleep well?”

 

“Yeah but I’m hungry now,” she mumbled.

 

“Well the pancakes are just done,” Mark told her as he ruffled her hair, “come, lets go eat the delicious pancakes daddy made.”

 

“So, sweetheart, I had a fun idea of what we could do today,” Jack said as he carried her to the table, following Mark who carried the pancakes, “I thought that we could buy some bubble sticks and then daddy and I can teach you how to make bubbles, doesn't that sound like fun?”

 

Her little face turned serious as she thought about it and Jack couldn’t help but smile, he was so happy that this little girl was his daughter and that he could raise her with the love of his life, his life was truly perfect and when his little girl said that she would very much like to learn how to make bubbles he grinned at Mark and his little Sam, his little family, and thought to himself that he had never been happier in his life.

  
**_-The End-_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you like it uwu
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment behind of what you thought behind.
> 
> Also come say hi to me on tumblr if you want at theseptiplierboss.tumblr.com


End file.
